


1095 Roses For A Lifetime

by jeanm3



Series: The Secrets Of A Loving Heart [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Cock Worship, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter has a big cock, Head Auror Harry Potter, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, POV Harry Potter, Past Body Dysmorphia, Past Child Abuse, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Powerful Harry, Smut, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, hung harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanm3/pseuds/jeanm3
Summary: Being woken up by the lips of your boyfriend is always a nice surprise, especially since it's the day you started dating three years before. Tender kisses leads soon to hot and passionate love-making, but all this is just to indulge themselves in pleasure. Harry has surprise, which includes roses and a promise for a lifetime. Will they be enough?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Secrets Of A Loving Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975207
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	1095 Roses For A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This time I failed to create something short and sweet. It's long and smutty! Oops! But there's still a lot of fluff so don't fret my darlings! lol 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the work of J.K. Rowling and is not my intellectual property. I intend no copyright infringement and seek no financial gain from this work. This work of fiction is purely for entertainment purposes.

Harry was awakened by feather-light kisses on the corner of his eye, and his mouth morphed automatically in a tender smile. He could feel the weight of his boyfriend laying on top of his left side. Naked skin against naked skin. The kisses shifted to his jaw, then to his neck, where he lingered a little more, nibling delicately right above one of his weak spots. “Harry…” Whispered onto his skin, his name almost sounded like a prayer from Draco’s lips. He tried to not react, curious to see how far his boyfriend would have gone to wake him up.

It was a little game of them. The first one who would wake up, would have tried his best to make the other hot and bothered until admitting defeat. If they were not in the mood, a word was more than enough to make the other stop. They were always already awake when the game started to get serious, which made it even more fun.

Harry liked to rim Draco until he would come almost untouched, rutting desperately on the sheets, or finger him while sucking him off. He would release the most delicious sounds. Draco’s breathy moans were so hot that when he would come, Harry would be so hard that his cock would hurt.

On the other hand, Draco liked to worship his body with soft touches and kisses, exploring every inch of skin at his disposition, making sure to ignore his cock as long as possible. One would have thought it was just out of tenderness, but he knew better. Draco knew it drove him crazy. The little teasing bastard.

Draco’s hand caressed his chest, a touch light enough to be felt, but not enough to please. He descended slowly on his body, still kissing his neck, till his administration encountered the blue sheet covering both of them till midriff. He slid it past his knees, chill air giving him a little shiver, and he was left in complete display for his boyfriend.

In the past, he would have felt extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed, laying there, still and completely naked knowing that someone was checking out his body. For much of his life, Harry had been too thin and skinny. The Dursleys fed him what he needed, not a bite more or a single gluttony for pleasure. Only at Hogwarts he began to eat portions better suited to a growing boy, but they were unable to erase the eleven years of malnutrition suffered. Then the war took place, where the last thing on his mind was gorging himself on food. Even after the conflict, the trauma of all the losses he suffered was too much for him to concentrate on his physical well-being.

The situation began to change the moment he started seeing a mind healer. Slowly healing from all the trauma of his past and war, his appetite came back and soon, Harry felt ready to speak up about a subject he had always felt uncomfortable about and wanted to change: his body. He did not feel comfortable in his skin, attractive or perceivable as an object of desire. But he did not want to spend his time commiserating himself. He wanted to get better. Working with a nutritionist and a personal trainer, he managed to reach his intention. Finally, two years after the end of the war, Harry felt alive, happy with the man he had become and starting to feel confident in his body. That was when he decided to train and become an Auror. This choice was the one that reconnected their lives, as Draco and he met again when he was hit with a nasty course that sent him to St. Mungo’s Hospital. Draco had been the healer that saved his life. Once again.

Even with his eyes closed, Harry could feel the weight of Draco’s gaze on him, and he knew it was full of adoration and lust. “Harry… You’re so gorgeous. I will never get tired of soaking in the sight of your body…” Draco was talking like he had honey in his throat. His voice as soft and teasing as a silk scarf brushed over his hot skin. He loved being drowned in Draco’s praises, as Draco did. It was a shared kink of them, probably caused by the lack of parental approval in their youth, if he had to have a wild guess.

Draco started to kiss his biceps, whispering words on his skin. “Your arms are so strong, I love them when they pin me onto the mattress or against the wall, but they can also be gentle and caring… Just like you…” His heart fluttered at the affectionate words of his boyfriend. They were not the words that Draco usually chose to arouse him. They were still flood with desire, but also romantic and sentimental. Harry should have not been surprised. It was a special day, after all. 

“Your shoulders are wide and solid. I love the way they fill your clothes, especially your Auror uniform… Those shoulder were strong enough to carry the weight of the whole world, even before becoming so muscular.” Draco trailed up his body, nibling at his shoulders, sending little shivers of pleasure down his spine. His cock was getting harder and harder and his willpower was wavering. It was too early to surrender, besides, he liked where it was going.

“I love how masculine your chest is. I know you’re a little insecure about how hairy you are, but you should know by now how much it turns me on. I love the feeling of our chests pressed together. My skin will burn for a little while after and it drives me crazy…” Draco sucked on his nipple and Harry almost groaned in frustration, because it was not enough. His dick was fully hard, laying on his stomach enquiring attention. “But I also love it because it’s the home of your heart. I’ve never met a man or a woman with a kinder heart than yours… It’s compassionate and forgiving…” The fact that Draco was managing to arouse and making him emotional at the same time was simply maddening. Harry was crossed between fuck him into the mattress and get on one knee and ask him to marry him. Luckily, he was ready for both.

“It’s also the second biggest part of you.” He almost snorted. Bet on his boyfriend to make a dirty joke about his big ass heart. Merlin, he really loved him.

Draco moved, and settled between his legs, strong hands on his thighs. Harry thought the pleasurable torture was finally over and his cock twitched excited. He was growing more impatient by every second. Patience had never been a strength of his.

“Your legs are strong and have the honor to carry around that perfect tight and sculpted ass of yours…“ He kissed his thighs, tongue teasing lightly and setting his skin on fire. He really wanted that devious mouth on his cock. “I’m fond of them, because they always bring you back to me. No matter how far you go, or for how long. I know as long as you can stand, they will take you home…” Harry was not sure, since he could not see Draco, but he almost had the impression that his lover was getting emotional with his own words. His heart was beating so fast for so many reasons. One, his dick was rock hard, and he knew it was the last thing left on his body worthy of praise. Second, Draco always managed to surprise him. Draco was a little clumsy to show his emotion when he felt vulnerable. He struggled a little when he had to say the three words that were so easy for Harry. He preferred to show it with small gestures of affection. Bringing him a perfectly prepared cup of tea and something to eat in his office when he was too immersed in his work to even notice how hungry he was. Saying welcome back if he was the first to get off work and welcome Harry home, or announcing that he was back when he was late. Every time he apologized first when they argued. Every time Draco got on his flying motorbike, even if he was terrified of flying on it. Every time he saved him from the horde of journalists, who could not conceive the simple concept of personal space, using sharp words like razors, leaving the paparazzi speechless and Harry amused and a little turned on.

While Draco did not say those three words out loud daily, he would still say it when it really mattered. When Harry needed comfort after a long and tiring day at work, where he did not manage to protect someone. When he missed his parents, even after all those years. When Harry cooked for him and took care of the house. Every single time they made slow and tender sex. He would proclaim those words as the most important law in the world. And in their world, they were.

So, it was a little surprising to hear Draco being so vocal and sappy. It made Harry’s whole-body melt in love. Well, except for one “stiff” part. “Now, where were we?” He could hear the smirk on his lover face and was almost about to give up, when Draco wrapped his long fingers around his cock and squeezed, making him gasp. Draco chuckled pleased by his reaction, knowing well that Harry was almost at his limit. That little shit.

“I almost forgot about your most valuable asset… How deplorable of me.” He kissed all his length with feather like kisses, while with his free hand played nonchalantly with his pubes. Harry’s body trembled under his touch and had to concentrate all his willpower to not take over.

“Almost nine inches of heaven, so thick and heavy, it never fails to make me drool like kid in front of candies…” Draco gave a good lick from base to head and Harry could feel the precum running down his skin. “I love to suck you off, even after all this time it still is a little bit of a challenge. And do I love a big challenge,” He started to rub him with long and slow frustrating strokes. Good enough to make him move his hips automatically, but not enough to satisfy his hunger of pleasure.

“I love the way it feels deep down my throat, while you fuck my mouth like you own it… I know you like to see my pretty lips stretched around your ridiculous girth, the tears in my eyes as I try to accommodate all of you… When I choke on your huge cock, you dirty bastard…” Well, when he put it like that, Harry could not disagree. He did love to have Draco on his knees for him, sucking his dick like it was the most delectable food on earth. He still remembered the expression of shock and lust the first time Draco saw him naked. The way his lover had licked his lips and his eyes had darkened with desire, worked wonders for his ego.

“You lucky I love it too.” And just like that, he wrapped his lips around his cock, pushing down the foreskin to reveal the throbbing head. Surprisingly not, Draco played with his gland, tongue teasing his little cleft, making him grit his teeth in a desperate attempt to maintain control over his body.

As Draco swallowed half of his length, showing a little bit of mercy, warm wetness surrounding him, Harry mouth fell open in a mix of relief and satisfaction. He still made sure not a sound would come out. He still had a chance of winning. Even if very little. He felt feverish, as Draco mouth was simply divine, even if he was sucking him leisurely, not fast or deep enough to make him come. Harry never had a lover who loved to give blowjobs as much as Draco, who had a real talent for sucking cock, not just passion. He had technique and grace, not exactly a word Harry would have thought to describe fellatio, but Draco always proved to be superior to the common human being.

Draco produced little moans of pleasure, while working up and down his cock, and Merlin knew if it was not the most hot and sexy sound Harry had ever heard. Draco was a demon. A very hot and capable sex demon. There was no other explanation for the way his lover could drip sex only by emitting little sexy noises.

He was almost about to surrender to his boyfriend, when Draco stopped his administration and popped his dick out of his mouth. Cold uncomfortable air hit his wet skin, but he was curious to see what the men had in mind. Without a word, Draco climbed up his body and pressed their bodies together. Their dicks slid against each other and he felt Draco’s precum wetting his stomach. For some unknown reason, Harry’s heart started to beat faster and his body shivered in anticipation.

Draco kissed him tenderly, just an innocent peck on the lips and then whispered in his ear. His voice needy and thick with desire. “Please, Harry, fuck me.” And just like that, Harry’s last string of control snapped.

With agility derived from his Auror training, he flipped them over, making Draco shriek in surprise. He was going to tease him about that sound later. With Draco under him, pressing him into the mattress with his whole body, he kissed him fiercely, asking for no permission and opening his mouth with his tongue. Draco’s moan vibrated through their joined mouths and sent a jolt of pleasure down Harry’s spine and straight to his dripping, aching cock. 

They kissed each other with scorching passion, his hips moving on their own accord, grinding his cock on his lover’s. In a desperate moment of clarity of mind, he cast a wandless and wordless lube charm over their pricks. It was not perfect, the lube was a little cold and too much, but he did not care. Patience had never been his strong suit. The friction became more smooth and pleasurable, and a relived growl escaped from his wet lips.

He attacked Draco’s pale neck, sucking and biting just the way he knew drove his lover batty. “Oh Harry… You’re a beast…” Cried in a deep voice Draco, who slipped his hand into his messy hair, and he could not help his mouth to twitch into a little smug smile. “You love it.” He whispered in a low voice, still dry from sleep. “Of course, I do, little arrogant bastard, I would also love to be fucked sometimes this morning if you don’t mind… Some of us need to go to work…” Bit back his lover with his usual sharp tone, just a little more breathlessly. “Feeling bossy, this morning, aren’t we?”

He slipped a hand between their bodies and when he circled Draco’s entrance with his finger, he found it loose and wet. His finger entered without resistance, making his boyfriend shiver underneath. “You’re already loose…” He stated while pushing in a second finger and starting to fuck him. He found immediately Draco’s sweet spot and pressed with intention. Draco screamed and arched his back in a beautiful arch. God, he was gorgeous. His velvety milky skin was flushed pink and his platinum hair were ruffled all over the place. He was the definition of disheveled and looked simply delicious.

“I g-got ready while you were asleep… U-unfortunately, we don’t have enough time indulge in ourselves this m-morning…” Harry mouth was now kissing and biting Draco’s nipples, making him a shuttering and shivering mess. Draco tugged his hair lightly, making him moan back, but followed with his head where Draco wanted him. On his mouth. He slammed his mouth to Draco’s, tongues dancing around each other. A dance imprinted in their mind by hours and hours of practice.

Draco was the one to break the kiss, panting hard. “Fuck me, Potter… Now.” He demanded with stern voice, even though he did not sound particularly intimidating, more adorably needy than anything else. Knowing full well that he only used his last name when he was angry with him or when he was desperate to have his cock up his arse, Harry was happy to fulfil his desire. Which, conveniently, coincided with his. What a lucky man.

Sitting with his knees spread, he took out his fingers and put his hands under Draco’s thighs, lifting him and positioning his legs around his waist. He lined up his already lubricated cock and pushed gently the head over the ring of muscles. They both gasped and then moaned loudly in harmony.

“You’re so thigh, Draco…“ He breathed out, overwhelmed by the sensation of finally being inside his lover. “You’re the one with the huge prick!” Whined Draco, with glassy eyes. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked a little bit concerned. He should have prepared Draco a little longer. “Don’t you dare!” He did as he was asked, pushing another inch in and provoking the hottest whimper of pleasure by his lover. Draco arched impossibly his back, his hands grabbed the sheets underneath him and his eyes went white, all signals of pleasure. Happy to carry on, he sank another couple of inches and that caused his jaw to fall low from the physical gratification. Draco’s walls wrapped around him tightly, a burning warmth that was melting every ability to think.

“Fuck, you’re so big… You’re stretching me so good, filling me entirely up… I can never get enough of your massive cock…” Between the praise, washing over him like a hot pour of desire, and the actual carnal sensation, Harry felt dizzy, his blood boiling inside his veins. The way Draco was biting his plump lip was maddening. He slammed right into him, all way to the base, making Draco scream. “Sorry, sorry… Did I hurt you?” Frenetically asked Harry, coming to his senses, heart hammering in his chest. “No, no… Fuck me, please, Harry… I need you to fuck me hard and fast…” Reassured by his lover, he was more than happy to comply. He gave a few slow thrusts, giving Draco the time to adjust to his size and find that perfect angle to hit his bundle of nerves that would make him shake and scream like a banshee. 

“Yes! Right there!” And right on clue, Harry did not hold back anymore. He started to fuck his lover with as much vigor he could master. And it was perfect. Draco moved to meet his thrusts, so he could hit even more deep. The room filled with the sound of flesh banging against flesh, the heavy breath of them and the sounds escaping from their lips, a mix of grunts and moans. A dirty melody of sex.

Harry slipped a hand from under Draco's thigh, wrapping it around the other’s dripping cock, which had smeared with precum the flat and milky stomach. “Oh, God! Yes, yes! It’s so good, so damn good!” He felt his hole clenching around him, and it made Harry see stars. “God, you’re taking me so well, love… Your arse feels incredible… Always so thigh for me, you were gagging for my cock, weren’t you?” “Yes, yes! Give it to me, Harry! Fuck me into the mattress, I want to feel your fat cock all day today! Until I come home so I can ride you stupid!” Merlin, his mouth. His nasty lovely mouth. It drove him crazy. He fucked him as hard as he could, with deep and precise movements of his hips, hitting every time his sweet spot.

It felt divine. The soft walls wrapping around his dick, the hot and pornographic sounds that Draco made, how he was losing himself into pleasure. How sex with Draco could always be so exciting and satisfying, he did not know. Maybe it was their perfect compatibility, or maybe the various kinks they shared, or maybe the fact he was mad in love with the man. Their eyes met, greys thunderous skies filled with desire, passion, lust and adoration. His heart skipped a beat. Pulled by the magnetic gaze,

Harry bent forward, assuming a classic missionary position, holding himself up with a single forearm, placed on the side of Draco's head. Immediately, he found himself with hands in his hair and hungry lips on his own. While they kissed, he had to slow down his pace, because fucking, jerking and kissing his boyfriend simultaneously was too arduous even for him. But, God, if it was not heaven! Kissing Draco was like kissing the ocean. So deep and overwhelming that he could lose himself in it and never return. It was like kissing the Moon, that drew the weaves of the sea like as he attracted his lips with a simple smile. It was like kissing a fallen angel: sinful and blissful.

“I love you.” He whispered helpless, too gone to understand what was leaking from his mouth. “I love you too… Even more if you resume the speed of a few moments ago.” Harry laughed amused. Bet on his needy bottom of a boyfriend to ruin the moment. “As you wish.” He speeded up once again, breathing heavily on Draco’s neck and kept the pace until the man under him started to mutter meaningless words. His clue that Draco was near to come. The perk of having a vocal partner during sex.

Feeling his own orgasm building inside his crotch, he gave his all and something more. He bit down on Draco’s shoulder and he felt his ass tighten around him and so the grip in his hair. Draco came with a cry, over Harry’s hand and their stomachs. Harry did not falter and kept fucking into him, still not over the edge, knowing that Draco loved to ride his orgasm until the last spark of pleasure.

“So good, so fucking good for me, love…” He muttered as he was approaching conclusion, his balls rising and his mind going blank. “You fucked me so good, Harry… Come for me, fill me with your come…” Draco mewl into his ear and it was enough to push him over the edge. His body tensed and his cock throbbed inside the warm and tight hole, coming with force and emptying his cum till the last drop. He rode the wave of pleasure through and through, with strong and deep thrusts, embracing the burning feeling in his low abdomen and cock. His body shivered from the intensity of his orgasm and gave up, making him fall, with all his weight, over Draco, who huffed at the impact.

Harry took several seconds to catch his breath and so did Draco, since all he could hear were their tired and heavy breaths. When he felt he had enough strength to move, he shifted so his body was not pressing down on his lover’s. He must have done a really good job to not receive a single complain from the blond, who usually told him to get off him because he was too heavy. Or maybe it was because it was their special day, but he had a feeling it was cause of both.

As he positioned on his side, so did Draco, a silent request to be hold, so they could cuddle. Harry took him into his arms, releasing a content sound at the sensation. It was no secret that he was a cuddler and while Draco pretended to dislike it, after three years together, he knew way better to be fooled by his terrible act.

“I wish we could do this every single morning. Such a pity, we have to limit at our days off.” He thought out loud, voice dreamy from the afterglow and a goofy smile on his lips. Draco nuzzled into his chest. “Well, but that way mornings like this wouldn’t be as special, right?” They intertwined their legs and he started to stroke Draco’s back with leisurely movements. “I guess, you’re right, love. I still wish we could have a few more opportunities to do so.” Draco snorted. “Of course, you do. You horny bastard.” “You’re the one who started this morning… After two rounds last night. In my book you are the insatiable, always randy, one.” He bit back with a tender smile, because he loved to bicker about stupid stuff with Draco. It was their thing and he would never get bored of it.

“Good thing there’s your huge prick always ready to satisfy me then, I don’t need all of you.” The teasing was evident in the man voice, but he still decided to pinch a buttcheck for good measure, getting a squeal back. “Oh, I see. I’m only a big cock for you, spoiled prat, and nothing else. I guess there's no reason for me to indulge you in cuddling, then? After all, I am just a walking penis.” He moved to brake off the hug, but the grip around his waist became almost mortal. “Don’t you dare. We only have a few more minutes before I have to get up and get ready for work.” Draco whined, and he knew there was an adorable pout over his lips. Pink and soft lips he wanted to kiss.

“All right, but you still need to let me go.” “And why is that?” Merlin, he was so unnecessarily cute. It made his heart swell to size bigger. “So I can kiss you, love.” Draco let go and moved away. Their eyes met and he could see tenderness into those two lakes of silver. He cupped a cheek with his hand, stroking gently the skin with his thump. He kissed him slowly and adoringly. No lust left, only the crushing feeling of love inside his chest, burning like the sun. They brushed their lips languidly for what it felt like hours but were only few seconds. One of the many effect Draco had on him.

“Happy anniversary, love.” He whispered over his lips; eyes closed in ecstasy. “Happy anniversary, Harry. Can you believe? Three years have already passed, one of which we’ve been living together, and we still managed to not kill each other.” He opened his eyes and saw the fond smile on his lover. “You sound surprised.” Draco shrugged elegantly. “A little bit. I mean, living with someone it’s not an easy task, there’s always the possibility to clash with the other habits. Morgana knew, how many times I wanted to strangle Pansy when we lived together,” Harry chuckled, remembering how Draco used to vent about his friend. It was what prompted him to ask to live together. It was one of the few times where he achieved to reduce his boyfriend speechless.

“I don’t mean we’re perfect, we still bicker a lot and fight over stupid stuff, but we work… We work strangely well together…” “We do. We really do.” He hummed in agreement. There had been many times when things got ugly. They had the world against them and sometimes they happened to be mashed by the pressure over their shoulders. They had fights, often fruits of their own insecurities and fears, but they had always come back to each other. They had to fight almost every day to be together, but Merlin, it was worth it every second. He never felt more alive than when he was with Draco. He still felt butterflies in his stomach when he smiled brightly, eyes crinkling and dimples showing. Harry did not necessarily believe in soulmates, but Draco made him believe he was his and only one.

“Not to ruin the moment, but do you think you can do something about your cum dripping out my ass? I swear, not only you’re hung like a Hippogriff, you cum like one too.” He burst out laughing, because how could you not? His boyfriend was hilarious without even knowing. “Why are you laughing?” Asked confused Draco, brows frowned together. “You’re ridiculous! I love you so much!” He was able to say in his laughter. He left a kiss on his forehead, which made Draco slightly blush. It was endearing how he could say such dirty words without batting an eye and then get flustered by an innocent kiss. He waved his hand, casting a scouring charm over them.

“Thanks, even if I don’t understand what’s so funny.” He shook his head. He knew he was sporting a besotted expression, but he could not help it. “Don’t mind me. I guess I’m just excited for today.” “Speaking of which, I’m afraid I should get up, if I want to make it to work. Not everybody can be Head Auror and decide when to take days off, can’t we?” Draco huffed unhappy. It was evident he was not thrilled to spend their special day at work and Harry almost felt sorry for his boyfriend. Almost, because it was all part of his surprise. Just the thought made his heart race.

“I know, but luckily you don’t have to stay at St Mungo’s all day. They just called you in for the morning, didn’t they?” “I hope so, but with my luck I’m going to be stuck there till evening.” He complained tiredly. Unwrapping himself from him and getting out of bed. Harry immediately missed the warmth of the contact, on the other hand, he had the chance to admire his beautiful and breathtaking boyfriend, walking naked to the bathroom, and what a view.

Draco was still taller than him, if only by one inch, with elegant and sensual legs that never seemed to end. All lithe muscles, wrapped in ivory skin, with a few moles scattered here and there that he liked to discover and kiss. His favorite was the one over Draco’s pelvis. Perfect to tease him before taking his long and pink cock in his mouth. Maybe it was impartial of him, but Harry thought that Draco’s cock was the most elegant and pretty dick he had ever seen. It was a good seven inches long, thinner than his and with blond soft curls framing it. But, at the moment, he had a beautiful sight of his broad shoulders and narrow waist. His eyes quickly fell on Draco’s ass, round and firm, bouncing slightly at every step. He licked his lips unconsciously, the appetite to eat him out slowly growing inside him. Draco often joked that Harry liked to eat his ass almost as much as treacle tart, but, in all honesty, if asked which he preferred, Harry would not have been able to answer. Why choose when you can have both?

“Are you coming?” Draco asked over his shoulder, a knowing smile tugging his lips. Harry could not bring himself to feel embarrassed about being caught on checking him out. He knew that Draco would have done the same. “I’m always coming.” He replied cheekily, making his boyfriend roll his eyes with fondness. They took a quick shower together, where both of them struggled to keep their hands to themselves, as they kept on leaving kiss all over their skins, flushed from the hot water. It was a great distraction, because Harry was starting to get anxious and nervous about his present. Once they came out of the bathroom, he would have to move quickly and without wasting time if he wanted to get to Draco's office before he did. One mistake and everything could have gone to shit.

Out of the shower and dried up, they made their way back to the bedroom, where Draco dressed up in his healer robes and Harry pretended to be busy doing the bed. Subtle. Really, like a dragon in the middle of London. He needed to calm his nerves.

He walked Draco to the Floo downstairs, giving him a goodbye kiss. “See you later, love.” As green flames roared in the fireplace, Harry run like the wind to the bedroom. He had roughly twenty minutes to get ready. He knew Draco liked to stop at the cafeteria near the Hospital to take a cup of tea and a vanilla blueberry muffin to start the day. That alone should have given him seven to ten minutes. Just to make sure he had all the time he needed; he had contacted Draco’s colleagues the week before for a little help. All they had to do was slow Draco down as much as possible. Harry was surprised and a little moved by the enthusiasm he received in response. He knew that it had not been easy for Draco to integrate into the workplace, even now there was someone who refused to be treated by him. All because of the faded mark that stained his white skin. But apparently someone had seen in him what he had seen more than three years ago. A good soul who had made mistakes, but who spent every single day of his life making up for them. Trying to find forgiveness, not from others, but from himself. And not a day went by where Harry was not proud of him.

With heart racing and sweaty palms, he opened their walk-in closet, where on his side rack, concealed under his invisibility cloak, was a garments bag, containing an accurately chosen suit by Pansy herself. She was one of the few who know about his intention to propose to Draco. He remembered like it was yesterday, when he requested her to meet him without mention anything to the blond man.

After he had asked Narcissa for permission to marry her son and her blessing, which she offered with a humble and warm smile and a kiss on both of his cheeks, he felt appropriate to include Pansy. Calling her just a friend would have been offensive, for Draco she was family, one of the few people who had always stood by his side, even in the dark times. She was the one who had not run away after the war, but had decided to stay, for Draco and to prove that people could change and do better. She was as much of Draco’s soulmate as he was. That was what he had said when she inquired why he was asking for her blessing. He could swear he saw tears in her brown eyes, that she tried to hide since she had a reputation to live up to. Being a cold heart badass witch was a full-time job after all. She offered her help, for which Harry was very grateful, because he wanted to look at his best and he did not exactly have the best fashion taste, and Pansy knew it.

He slightly got better in the years he had been in a relationship with Draco, starting to wear more fitted clothes and ditching hoodies and jeans as his to-go outfit. Draco said they did nothing for his great physique and, in retrospection, he was right. The only thing his lover seemed to approve of his old wardrobe, was his leather jacket. Not that he would have thrown it away if it was not so. It was Sirius’ and it was one of his most treasured possessions.

Still in only a pair of black boxers, he began to dress himself, starting with the elegant white and dark green striped button-down shirt. He had been hesitant at first, when Pansy had showed him the piece of clothing, feeling it was a little bit out of his comfort zone. But she had assured him that it would have been the perfect choice for the look she had in mind and all he had to do was trust her. And so, he did.

He put on the dark green silk socks and then proceeded to put on the three-piece suit. Made of light wool, it was dark forest green and Pansy picked it for him because, and he quoted: “It’s the perfect shade for your light dark skin-tone and it brings out your eyes. Draco won’t be able to stop drooling when he sees you.” Every piece of the suit was a work of impeccable tailoring: the trousers were pleaded and wrapped round his ass in a way he almost found indecent but was sure would have been appreciated by Draco. The three-button vest had lapels and hugged tightly his waist, so his shoulder looked even broader than usual. The two buttons jacket fitted perfectly, not too tight to result uncomfortable, but enough to showcase his frame.

He knotted the ochre silk tie, paired with the pocket handkerchief, and ended his look with the brown oxford shoes that matched his leather belt. He stood up from the leather puff, positioned in the center of the walk-in closet, that separated his side from Draco’s, and looked at himself in the full-length mirror on the wall.

Pansy was right, he looked good. With his well-groomed beard and messy curls, he could almost be passed for a model. He was not as tall as one, but heigh was the only thing he lacked, and he knew he compensated in other departments. As was clearly visible by the prominent bulge that his trousers did nothing to conceal. He felt a little bit uneasy to showcase his goods so arrogantly, the only one he wanted to show what he was packing was Draco. But as he imagined the reaction of his lover, he hoped, soon fiancé, he found the boldness he was so in need of. That day he had to be the daring one and gather all the bravery that Gryffindors boasted of so much of.

He went back to the bedroom and retrieved his wand. With a quick flick he summoned a blue velvet box, which he put in his trousers pocket. He apparated directly into Draco’s office, something he usually would not have been allowed to do. But between his fame and his position as Head Auror, it had been not difficult to make the Director of St Mungo’s Hospital turn a blind eye. While he did not like to use his fame for personal gain, this time he made an exception. It was not every day you proposed.

Harry took a look around the familiar place with white walls, a wooden floor, various bookshelves, the chairs for the patients and the coffered desk that had seen more action that it was supposed to. He took out his wand and set to work.

One by one, he summoned huge bouquets of Jardin de Bagatelle roses in glass vases, and arranged them on every surface available, which were not many. When he was done, he had covered the chairs, the desk and almost every inch of floor, with the exception of a passage large enough to walk from the door to the desk. The roses were Draco’s favourite flowers and he had gone all the way to France, to Meilland Richardie, one of the world's most famous rose growers and creator of the Jardin de Bagatelle. Although the company worked mainly in the Muggle world, it also had a service for the Wizarding World, which was a blessing for Harry, who would not have been able to transport the flowers all the way to London without the use of magic. The roses evoked the famous French rose garden, with a creamy white colour shaded by roses on the contour, it exhaled a sweet and pronounced perfume and soon the whole room smelled of fresh cut flowers. He had stored the bouquets in one of the many unused rooms of Grimmauld Place, under a special charm that kept them perfect and fragrant.

The last bouquet, wrapped in white paper and a red ribbon, consisted exactly of thirty-six Marcel Pagnol red roses, of a beautiful velvety red currant red and with the intoxicating scent of raspberry. Even Harry, who knew absolutely nothing about flowers, was impressed by the beauty of those flowers. He only hoped that they were enough to leave Draco speechless.

As he stood there, in the middle of the room, with the red roses bouquet in hands and ring box heavy in his pocked, he could taste his own heart. He had never been so tense in his whole life. Maybe when he went into the forest to be killed by Voldemort, but it still was a close second place. What if Draco would have said no? What if it was too early? He knew that Draco wanted to get married in a foresee future, but maybe he was not ready. What if he did not like the rings? He had not shown anyone the couple of jewels. He had saw them by chance while walking around Muggle London and his heart had told him they were made for them. They were the rings. And as the Gryffindor he was, he had just followed his gut. He knew he should have asked Pansy for her opinion, but he wanted to do it by himself. How could he be a good husband if he was not even able to buy the right rings for him and Draco? That was what he had thought and at that very moment he started to regret his decision.

He took a couple of slow and deep breaths, trying desperately to calm down and not let his anxiety ruin the moment. He needed to follow his heart and trust himself. He knew that Draco loved him and even if he was not ready to get married, all he had to do, was wait and ask him again in a couple of years. They would still be together, live in the same house and wake up in each other’s arms. Everything would have been all right.

The door unlocked and his heart skipped a beat. He swallowed heavily, his mouth dry, and took a last deep breath. It was showtime.

Draco opened the door and his mouth fell open. “Merlin’s beard…” He gasped with wide eyes, shock evident on his face, as he brought a hand to his chest. “Surprise.” Harry smiled, but he knew it was tense and not as big and carefree as his usual. He could hear the hammering of his heart in his brain, which was very distracting. 

Draco closed the door behind him absentmindedly, eyes wandering around the room and ultimately fixing on him. “Harry… How…Where did you… I am…” Seeing his boyfriend so at loss of words made him chuckle, which helped to lose some of tension from his shoulder and steady his heartbeat.

“Draco Malfoy speechless, that’s not a sight you see every day.” He walked to him and handed the red roses, while placing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Happy anniversary, love.” “You’re out of your mind, Potter.” He stated with a big smile on his lips, eyes crinkling and a dimple showing. “I’m mad for you. Only you.” Draco’s eyes shined with so much love that his breath was taken away. He kissed him again, this time on those beautiful and tempting lips, tasting earl grey tea and lemon tart. It was slow and deep, Draco wrapped his arms around his neck, bouquet still in hands, and surrendered in his arms.

When they broke apart, they leaned forehead against forehead, eyes closed, and bodies pressed together. It was perfect. He could have stood there for ever. Holding Draco tenderly and forgetting about everything else.

“Thank you. Thank you, so much. It’s the most beautiful surprise I ever received.” He whispered softly; voice thick with emotions. “I’m happy you like it. I was afraid it wouldn’t be enough.” He admitted shyly. Draco laughed, throwing his head back. Harry opened his eyes and saw the amusement on his face. “You have literally transformed my office a field of roses, Harry. It's incredible. You’re incredible, Harry Potter. I don’t know what I did to deserve you… I’m so thankful to have you. I love you." He melted at the sound of his voice, at the love dripping out of every word.

“There are one thousand ninety-five roses. One for each day of the last three years we have spent together. One thousand and fifty-nine white roses, your favourite. Thirty-six red roses, one for each month. A drop of passion in a sea of purity. Like my love for you.” A light blush coloured Draco’s pale cheek and he could see his stormy eyes getting glassy. They shined like stars in a cloudy sky. “This morning you opened your heart to me and now it’s my turn, so you better listen carefully and endure all the sappiness without the sexy part, all right? It’s part of your surprise.” He said with a teasing smile, proud of himself for his steady voice. Draco nodded and pecked him on his lips. “I’m all ears.”

He cleared his throat and let his heart lead his tongue. “I love you. I love everything about you, even what at first I found annoying, I ended up falling in love with it. I love how grumpy you are in the morning if you don’t get your dose of cuddles. I love the way you prepare tea, even if you tease me for my childlike taste, you never fail to make it perfectly sugary and milky. I love when you bring me lunch on your days off to my office, so we can eat together. I love how much passion and dedication you put in your work. I admire you every single day for what you accomplish, for all the lives you save daily. It’s the reason we met, and I thank every god above that I ended up in St Mungo’s that day.”

A few tears escaped Draco’s eyes and he dried them with his thumps, stroking gently the soft skin.

“I love how good you are with Teddy. You’re a great role model for him and I’m so happy the three of us are able to spend time together. I love how much commitment you put into redeem yourself from your past mistakes. You apologized but never asked for forgiveness and it was one of the most noble gesture I ever witnessed. I love how you submit yourself to Weasley’s lunches and dinners even if sometimes they can be a little bit too much, just because it makes me happy. I love how kind you are, even if you’re always trying to hide it, and how caring you are of the people you love. I love how jealous you are, even if it makes us fight in vain, but the makeup sex it’s always mind-blowing, so it’s more than worth it. I love how possessive you are. It makes me feel wanted and desired, something I did not really experienced before you. This might sound cruel, but I also love how lonely you get when I go away on a mission for a couple of days. It makes me happy because it’s the same way I feel when I don’t see you even for one day…” As tears would not cease to fall, Draco bit his trembling lip, clearly trying to keep his emotions under control. Those tears showed him how much Draco was affected by his words, how much he loved him. Ignoring the knot forming in his throat, he went on.

“You’re always on my mind. When something funny happens, I can’t wait to share it with you, and you listen and laugh with me. I love your laugh; it proves I can make you happy and there’s nothing in this world I want more than see you happy. I want to be the one that makes you smile so widely your mouth will hurt. I want to be the one you relay one when something bad happens. I want to be your all and everything, because you are, my all and everything…” He unwrapped himself from Draco’s arm around his neck and took a step back. As he knelt on a knee, he saw Draco’s eyes go wide. “Harry, what…” “I want to stay by your side for the rest of my life,” He proclaimed, cutting him off. “You’re what I think about when I think ‘home’. You’re the one I want to have a family with…” He slipped his free hand in his pocket and took out the velvet box ring and he felt Draco’s hand trembling in his own. With a silent spell, the box opened, and a soft gasp fell from Draco’s lips, as his teary eyes fixed on the pair of rings. “It won’t be easy. People still oppose to our relationship even now, but with you by my side, I’m ready to fight every single one of them. If it means I can love you for a lifetime, I’m willing to go through hell and back, because, at this point, I’m so deep in love with you that a life without you it’s not worth living anymore.” He took a brief pause, before asking what his heart craved. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?”

Red roses flew in the air as Draco throw himself at him, with so much force to make him fall backwards. “Yes, yes, yes ,yes! One thousand nine hundred and something times yes!” And just like that, tears started to drop from his eyes, as an immense joy bloomed in his chest. He said yes. Draco Malfoy wanted to marry him. It felt like a dream. He held him even tighter, pressing his face in his blond hair.

After a while, it was Harry time to ruin the moment. “Draco, do you mind if we get up off the floor? It's starting to get uncomfortable.” He asked bashfully, with a goofy smile plastered on his face, too conscious of what a mood breaker it was. “Yes, yes, sorry.” He said, helping him to stand once again. He did not sound sorry even a bit, but he could not blame him as he himself was struggling to believe it was really happening. He was going to marry Draco. They would have been husbands.

As they looked into each other eyes, their lips soon met again, as being pulled by an invisible force. The kisses were so heavy with love, that he was getting drunk on them. He could taste tears on Draco’s lips, and he could not tell whose they were. After a while he pulled back, as Draco followed his lips in an adorable attempt to continue the kiss. “Why did you stop?” He inquired breathlessly. Harry smiled pleased by the desire in the other voice. “You have to choose the ring, so I can put it on you.” “Oh, right. I forgot about the rings.” Admitted in a whisper that Harry found so sweet and endearing that his heart throbbed with delight. He showed the rings to him, who looked intently at the two of them. “How come you don’t have the Malfoy family engagement ring? Did mother not want to give it to you?” He asked with a frown that indicated he was worried, and he felt his heart drop and blood go cold. He should have known better to choose by his own the rings. “Actually, I’m the one that refused the ring. I just thought we both needed something new. Something that was just us and nobody else. I’m sorry, I should have known better. If you prefer your family ring I can go back to your mother and ask her-“ His rambling was cut off by a soft kiss.

“That’s not what I meant. I was just afraid mother did not give her blessing. That’s all.” “Oh. She did. She kissed me.” He blubbered incoherently, to which Draco chuckled and he felt his cheeks get hot. He was making a fool of himself. “I hope not on the lips.” “No, on the cheeks.” Draco hummed. “Good. I’m the only one who can kiss you. Those lips are officially mine now. Forever.” He turned his gaze to the rings and stared for a few second in complete silence. They two jewels were a pair, a yellow gold band studded with emeralds and a platinum band covered with rubies. They were thin and elegant, and Harry thought they were the perfect union of the two of them. They would thus wear both the respective colour of their own house and of the other.

Draco picked up the gold band with his long fingers. “This, is for you.” He declared, taking his hand and slipping the ring into his finger, which magically adapted in a perfect fit. “So, this is yours…” Harry stated, picking up the platinum ring and put it on Draco. They intertwined their hands so the rings would be side by side. “Who would have thought you had such a great taste. I’m starting to rub off on you.” Teased Draco, his eyes twinkling with glee. “You really like them?” His tone showed how relieved he was more than he would have liked to. Draco brought his hand to his mouth and kissed the ring. “They’re perfect. The best gift I ever received. Now I feel bad for what I had in store for you.” He looked down, not meeting his eyes, his cheeks deepening in colour. God, he loved a flustered Draco.

“You saying yes it’s already the best gift I could have ever wanted.” Draco rolled his eyes at his cheesy words. “You’re such a sap it’s disgusting.” He was not very convincing with the besotted smile he had plastered all over his face. “Well, you’re going to marry Mr. Sappiness, so you better get used to it.” He bit back cheekily. “I guess, I could. Luckily, Mr. Sappiness is looking smoking hot in his suit. So much, in fact, that I wish he could take me home and let me ride him, while still dressed. Too bad I still need to work.” Draco thought he was being an evil tease, but he did not know he had another ace up his sleeve. “It sounds very tempting. So, it’s really convenient I have asked your boss to give you the day off.” Draco looked at him gobsmacked. “You did what?” “Since the start, you had the day off. I just asked the hospital to make you come so I could surprise you.” Draco expression morphed into one that Harry would only have descripted as mischievous. “Maybe the black corset and the lingerie I bought aren’t going to be wasted.” He purred, voice dripping with sex. Harry’s dick gave an interest twitch at the mention of the sensual garments. He imagined Draco, riding him while wearing knickers and the beautiful contrast between the black and his light skin. Was it lace or silk? Did he also buy stockings and a garter belt? Merlin and Morgana! He hoped so!

With his blood flowing into his southern regions, his desire won over rationality. “What the hell?!” Screamed Draco, as he was being lifted bridal style. “We’re going home and you’re going to keep your word, Mr. Malfoy-Potter.” Draco eyes darkened with mirth and a drop of tenderness. “Mr. Malfoy-Potter… I do like the sound of it.” He mused happily, as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “Yeah? I can’t wait to hear you moan it into my ears.” Draco sighted, faking misery. “I’m going to marry a sex addict.” “You love it.” He said before kissing him deeply, tongues meeting hungrily. “Take me home, Mr. Malfoy-Potter. So, I can show you how much I love it.” Harry did just that and after, he could confidently say that Draco proved how much he like it, loud enough to be heard by the whole neighborhood. And since there were indeed stockings and a garter belt, he made sure to let Draco know how much he liked his gift too. Many and many times. Maybe too many, because they ended with not enough force to go out on the dinner Draco had also planned for them. So, they just stayed in, cooking a simple plate of pasta and drinking red wine, while wearing nothing more than comfy joggers and their engagement rings. They ate with their feet intertwined under the table, smitten smiles printed on their faces, soft music playing in the background and the roses all over their house. Yes, he could totally get used to a lifetime of that. Maybe with a kid or two running around too. But there was time for that. In the meantime, the just two of them was enough. No, one thousand and ninety-five times more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are always welcomed! Have a nice day darlings! See u soon! xoxo


End file.
